legombwikitestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Hey, Sherman, about the CSS that we have here. I know it's really only compatible with WebKit browsers, and it's not very consistent. When I wrote it, I just want to make it look right for Chrome, and then I'd go back and clean it up later. Somehow, I forgot about it, and now I don't have enough time/to lazy to go back and fix it. :P I'd love it if you'd be willing to do that. TBH, I don't know how much longer I can stay on Wikia. :( Drewlzoo :Thanks. :D Sorry, I thought you knew about me leaving. For a couple months I've been planning on leaving most of Wikia (probably not the Google Wiki, though), but there's been several things preventing it, such as the need for new admins, training them, and updating the wiki with the update. EED and BCG leaving is also making it take a lot longer. Lately I've been having a ton of trouble keeping up with school, and it's about 90% because of Wikia. So if I get any further behind in school, then I'm just going to have to leave even if it's not ready for me to leave. The actual reason I wanted to leave at first is so that I could start developing mobile apps, but I don't think I'd be able to with how bad school is right now. :P Drewlzoo Hey, I just applied your CSS to my personal CSS. I really don't want to offend you, but I also don't want you to waste your time, the header is a little bit too much... It looks really good, and it matches the LEGO.com header perfectly, but it just seems to be a bit of an eye sore for me. I think it may end up being one for other people, too. I really didn't want a complete redo of the CSS. We already had the CSS written, I thought you were just going to modify the parts that weren't perfect. Again, no offense. I think that everything your doing is awesome, it's just not for here. :) I really hate leaving these types of messages, so I hope you understand. :) :Oh, save the code for it, though. It works really well, so just in case we'd ever need it for something. :P Drewlzoo ::And in reply to your message you just left me, thanks. :P Drewlzoo Okay, thanks. :P I'm fine with the normal header, too, if you can't find anything better (although I do prefer better :P). Another complaint, too. XD The contribute and share buttons look awesome, and if you don't mind, I might actually steal the code for the Tim Hawkins wiki, but the don't really match here... :P I really liked the color Seaside had them. I think they were kinda' like the "Start a wiki" button. :) Could you attempt to make them more like that? :P Sorry I'm so particular, but... IDK :P Thanks! :D Drewlzoo Awesome! Sorry for the misunderstanding... :P Drewlzoo Hey, I added back any code from the wikia.css that I think we still need, and got rid of the rest. Can you check the top stuff, and make sure it doesn't mess anything up? Thanks! ~Seaside Hey, the login menu buttons are messed up, will you look into it? ~Seaside98 Too... much... orange!! :P ~Seaside Okay, awesome! It looks good so far! :) Drewlzoo The z-index was set to -1, and the edit drop down menu was behind the text. Oh, and sorry I was more specific. It's the facebook login button that is messed up, and the "Forgot your password" should only be one line. ~Seaside Can you have the header and footer set cookies when they collapse, so that they will work across page changes? (Like when I move from one page to another) ~Seaside When I go to a userpage, it sets the header and footer to collapsed. Is this suppose to happen? ~Seaside I added a clock to the footer, if you don't like it, just tell me. ~Seaside "Welcome to the LMB Test Wiki! This is a secret wiki were the administrators and developers test new features or looks for the LMB Wiki. If you've found this site, then feel free to look around, and check out what may be the future of the LMB Wiki, but please don't mention the site to any other user on the internet! It's more fun if everyone doesn't know about it, and if only a couple users who discovered it themselves are able to watch. Have fun!" The last parts were not followed; You told people about it. :P LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 01:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) #305599 is too light, they are set to the other right now. ~Seaside ER... nevermind. ~Seaside Is the clock in the footer alright? ~Seaside We should wrap everything up tonight... might not get a chance tomorrow. Prehaps we could keep editing it, even after he moves it, and have him update it every now and then? ~Seaside I use a script that automatically updates RecentChanges and WikiActivity, should I add it to the wiki? LU wiki uses it. ~Seaside Chat is back, hop on. ~Seaside Can't get on from my iTouch.. Why did you remove AJAX? ~Seaside I added code called "ajaxundo", It's really useful for undoing revisions. ~Seaside Extra time never hurts, you never know what we will run into. ~Seaside I found a script that makes edit menus come down when you hover over them, should I add it? ~Seaside Hmmm... Oh, wait! I'm suppose to be against instant drop down menus! :P ~Seaside I'm alright. :P Hmmm... What's this? A script that hides your edits? I might use that... :P ~Seaside Cya after school! :) ~Seaside Your spoiler thing doesn't really work... The Sandbox Click on "Test". ~Seaside AjaxRC needs to be fixed so that it work on RecentChanges for a non-admin user. :P ~Seaside That's fine. Cya later! ~Seaside New Header So is the new skin ready for me to import now? :) Drewlzoo Sure! I don't think we'd eventually need to decide between them, I don't see a problem with keeping both. :) We could have a poll for that, of course. :P Drewlzoo I'll stick it in my wikia.js and see if I can fix it. ~Seaside Oh, ok. Hey, hop on chat! ~Seaside What are you talking about, it worked fine... :S But, more importantly, WHAT THE BRICK HAPPENED TO THE NAVBAR??? :O None of us even edited it... ~Seaside Worked fine for me...? Ok, so I'm not crazy and just seeing things. :P Well, have fun. Hey, I'm not mad at you! You are the best coder here. I don't "know" it, I just sit around and ponder it until I figure it out. :P Might be smart to not use Ajax to do too many things... Don't want to get into any trouble. I'm going to miss all of this coding... Maybe we should leave Ajax here. :P No matter what the project is, it's always useful to have MediaWiki access. :P If you call this a secret wiki, I recommend you delete this from your visible favourite ones. :P Did you mean to mess up the navbar? Well, er... um... well... I... because... Sorry. I just... um... :P What does MediaWiki:Chat-edit-count do? Drewlzoo Hey, ChatParty.js isn't loading, and when I try and run it, it says Uncaught SyntaxError: Unexpected token { . Can you fix it? :P Sherman, guess what! On the new wiki you'll be able to actually edit the CSS instead of having to edit the PHP! xD I'm so stupid sometimes. :P You can just edit the MediaWiki:Vector.css page. :P Come help me! :P Drewlzoo :Oh, and what's also nice is that if there's some CSS in the actual skin that is preventing you from making something work right, I can just delete the CSS right off the site. >:D I have access to all the website files. :) I'm working on the site right now, and it is AWESOME. :P You really need to try it, it's muuuuch better than editing the Oasis skin. :P Drewlzoo I never said that they need to learn it. I just asked Klint if he knew it, and he said no, but his mom wanted him to learn it. I told him that after he learns it, he can help with the skin. He asked if Obi could, too, so I guess they're both learning it. It's very possible to edit the PHP through FTP clients, but I couldn't get it working for Klint. As for editing the HTML, it's very possible. Skins use both PHP and HTML mixed together. It could be challenging to edit the skin, but it may be worth it. I suppose I could let you access my x10 account if we can't get the FTP stuff to work, but for now let's just customize Vector until I can learn some more about the FTP configuration. If we are going to rearrange it, I don't think we should use CSS to do it, we should just change the HTML. After looking through the entire skin and everything, I think it may actually be possible to create our own skin. It certainly would be challenging, but we may be able to do it. Also, BCG may be helping us do whatever we decide to do. Did I miss anything? :P Drewlzoo BTW, can you create an account on the test wiki? Drewlzoo ChatParty was on yesterday!? D: I missed it. :P Drewlzoo That's okay. :P I'm excited to see what you come up with for the new wiki. :) Simple Changes is cooler IMO, though. :P Drewlzoo